La maladie du bon roi Arthur
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Où Perceval et Caradoc font voeux de soigner le bon roi Arthur. De quels meilleurs médecins pouvait rêver un bon roi fatigué.


Bla-bla : C'est étrange, je me suis sentie obligée de dire les dialogues à haute voix pour pouvoir les écrire

**Rating** : Tout public attention cependant au langage, comme pour la série.

**Disclaimer** : _Kaamelott_ est l'enfant chéri d'Alexandre Astier je ne fais que me divertir avec ses enfants.

**Prompt** : Arthur/Perceval, quiproquo/plan stupide

Perceval a encore voulu bien faire et c'est à Arthur de réparer les dégâts. Encore. Je te laisse totalement libre, tant que c'est plein d'humour ^_^

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la communauté Livejournal "Obscur échange et est dédiée à Gribouille.

**Notes** : C'est étrange, je me suis sentie obligée de dire les dialogues à haute voix pour pouvoir les écrire... Ce n'est pas tout à fait du yaoi mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

xxx

La maladie du bon Roi Arthur

xxx

Le bon roi Arthur était bien las. Toute la journée il avait guerroyé contre les imbéciles et les obscurantistes. Autant dire tous les habitants du château. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci qu'il regrettait Lancelot qui n'avait été ni l'un ni l'autre. Bon bien sûr il s'était révélé être un traître ce qui était pire, mais au moins quand il était à ses côtés il pouvait parfois s'appuyer quelqu'un. A présent il était seul et cette pensée l'emplissait d'amertume et de regrets.

Sa bougie à la main il monta lentement les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Au moins il pourrait passer une nuit tranquille : Guenièvre était partie passer la nuit dans la chambre de Démétra, une soirée entre filles qu'elle avait appelé ça. Grand bien lui fasse, lui il allait pioncer pénard sans qu'elle le réveille tout à coup parce qu'elle avait des questions débiles à lui poser.

Avec la joie du chevalier atteignant enfin le Graal il poussa la porte de sa chambre, savourant par avance la douceur et la chaleur de son grand lit. En plus il avait ordonné à la nouvelle boniche de bassiner le lit et vu qu'il lui avait lui-même donné la brique avec laquelle faire il pouvait espérer que son lit soit bien tiède.

Il poussa la porte, déjà à moitié parti au pays des rêves, mais...

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, vous ? »

Comme rien ne pouvait jamais marcher comme il l'entendait non seulement il n'allait pas pouvoir plonger dans son lit immédiatement mais en plus Karadoc et Perceval avaient pris place sur son couvre-lit.

« Ah, on savait que vous vous poseriez la question, Sire. Parce que vous vous en posez plein des questions. » dit Karadoc en finissant de découper une rondelle de ciflard à la pointe de son couteau.

« Et puis tout le temps aussi. » ajouta Perceval qui était assis près de son compère à la place que prenait normalement Guenièvre.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes tellement fatigué. Parce que vous posez trop de question ; conclut Karadoc.

— Ben oui, regardez-nous, on s'en pose pas et on est pas fatigués ; fit remarquer le gallois.

— C'est parce que vous glandez rien de la journée bande de nouilles ! » hurla le roi éreinté quand il se fut remis de sa surprise initiale.

« Bon allez, maintenant vous me foutez le camp d'ici et en vitesse avant que je vous mette mon pied au cul ! » reprit le roi qui commença à montrer vraiment rouge mine.

« Mais Sire, on est là pour vous.

— Ben ouais, on est venu vous aider.

— Même que ça fait deux heures qu'on vous attend ici, on commençait à s'ennuyer ; renchérit Perceval.

— Vous vous couchez super tard Sire, vous savez c'est pas bon pour votre santé et votre digestion.

— Non mais qui m'a foutu des couillons pareils ! Mais sortez de ma chambre et tout de suite, c'est un ordre, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais là y fait nuit et j'ai envie de me pieuter ! » dit le roi dont la colère retombait lentement devant tant de bêtise.

« Non mais Sire, nous on disait juste qu'y faut que vous fassiez attention à vous, hein.

— Perceval a raison, après c'est pas étonnant que vous ayez ces problèmes-là. C'est tout ce manque de sommeil. » diagnostiqua Karadoc fin connaisseur des maladies du corps.

« Non parce que nous on savait pas, donc on pouvait pas deviner.

— Ah mais maintenant qu'on sait on a compris pourquoi.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'on est venu vous voir sire. » termina Perceval.

Arthur ne disait rien. Son cerveau était parasité par la fatigue et le brouhaha illogique et interminable que produisait les deux énergumènes qu'il avait devant lui.

Un long moment s'écoula. La Dame du Lac aurait pu passer nue et danser devant eux que personne ne l'aurait remarquée. Karadoc et Perceval le regardaient, souriants et aussi muets qu'ils étaient loquaces quelques secondes auparavant. Arthur soupira et finit par se rendre.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Ben on vient pour résoudre votre stabilité, Sire.

— Exactement ! dit Perceval en hochant la tête.

— Même qu'on en a beaucoup parlé depuis qu'on a appris que vous aviez des problèmes de stabilité.

— On en a même parlé tout l'après-midi et c'est pour ça qu'on a oublié de venir la Table Ronde. Mais bon, comme vous pouvez le voir Sire c'est parce qu'en fait on travaillait à soigner votre stabilité alors en fait c'est presque mieux que si on était resté des heures à écouter les autres clampins ou à inventer des histoires...

— Mouais, parce que là quand même on a trouvé le remède et donc on est des héros...

— Je pige que dalle à ce que vous racontez ! Non mais c'est fou, on parle la même langue mais en fait c'est comme si vous parliez grec. Quoi que non, en fait je comprend le grec alors c'est comme si vous parliez hébreu ; dit Arthur en les contemplant avec stupéfaction. Vous voulez soigner quoi au juste ?

— Ben votre stabilité.

— Ma quoi ?

— Votre stabilité. M'enfin Sire, ya pas de honte à avoir avec nous, c'est pas comme si on allait mal vous juger à cause de ça.

— Karadoc a raison Sire, nous on vous aime même si vous êtes pas capable de faire des gosses.

— Ah ! Stérilité ! C'est ça que vous vouliez dire.

— Ouais stérilité, c'est ça qu'on disait, que vous pouvez pas avoir de gosses ; expliqua Perceval.

— Mais où est-ce que vous avez encore été pêcher ça, vous ! Bien sûr que je suis pas stérile.

— Ah oui mais non, mais sauf vot'respect ben vous l'êtes Sire.

— Même que la preuve c'est que vous avez pas d'enfant.

— Ben même que le tavernier il l'a dit. » conclut Perceval

Arthur soupira longuement.

« Je ne suis pas stérile. Bon la question ne se pose plus, merci d'être venu et maintenant dehors les pignoufs. » dit le roi en empoignant _manu militari_ ses deux subordonnés et en les poussant vers la sortie.

« Ah non mais Sire, faut que vous nous écoutiez !

— Même que c'est vachement important.

— Même que ça vous guérira tout de suite.

— Non mais parce qu'en fait on sait pourquoi vous êtes stérile. » révéla Perceval

Mine de rien les deux zigotos étaient lourds et remuants et la fatigue continuait de peser sur le corps exténué du bon roi. Alors le bon roi prit son parti : il alla s'allonger sur son lit et dit :

« Allez, je vous écoute, dites vos conneries qu'on en finisse et ne vous inquiétez pas si j'ai les yeux fermés parce qu'en vérité je vous écoute et je repose juste mes paupières.

— Ben alors on commence Sire. » dit Karadoc en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Ah non, ça va pas être possible parce que c'est mon lit et vous vous asseyez pas dessus. »

Karadoc se releva donc.

« Bon ben en fait Sire, c'est simple. Nous on a beaucoup réfléchi cet après-midi devant une bonne plâtrée de lentilles au canard et en fait on a trouvé ce qui clochait.

— Hmmm... répondit Arthur

— En fait le problème y vient de vous, Sire ; dicta Perceval.

— Ben vi, en fait c'est juste parce que vous avez pas voulu. C'est parce que vous faites votre tête de lard c'est tout.

— Ben oui, c'est qu'on a réfléchi et la reine elle y est pour rien. C'est vous qu'y mettez pas du votre. »

Arthur avait ouvert les yeux et se sentait plutôt furieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude d'écouter les conseils de ses chevaliers concernant la manière dont il menait sa vie conjugale ou sa vie sexuelle ou même sa vie tout court. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« En fait tout y remonte à vot' mariage ; le coupa Karadoc

— Ben oui, c'est à partir de là que vous avez déconné. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Sire.

— Tout ça c'est juste parce que vous faites pas ce qu'on vous dit.

— Ben faut apprendre à suivre les ordres, Sire.

— Ah oui, ça vous nous le dites tout le temps, mais quand c'est vous... Ben ça vaut aussi pour vous parce que si vous faites pas d'enfant, qui qu'y vont suivre mes fils quand y s'ront grands ?

— Ah là Karadoc il a pas tort parce que le tavernier il l'a dit : un royaume sans héritier c'est la guerre sibylle assuré.

— Ben oui, donc maintenant faut que vous fassiez ce qu'on vous dit. Vous verrez, c'est super facile et ça fait même pas mal, et même qu'après le corps y marche bien. La preuve c'est que ma femme elle en a eu des mômes. Alors que vous, avec ma femme... Bref, c'est parce que vous avez pas fait les écrouelles.

— Les quoi ?

— Les écrouelles, vous savez c'est quand les druides y vous mettent des plumes dans les cheveux et qu'y vous font sauter dans des cerceaux sous la pleine lune...

— Les rituels, triple buses, les rituels!

— Ouais enfin ça, quoi.

— Donc voilà y vous reste plus qu'à faire les écrouelles.

— Les rituels. Et je les ai déjà fait les rituels de mariage.

— Sire c'est pas bien de mentir.

— C'est vraiment pas bien même si vous nous avez dit que des fois c'était bien ; souligna Perceval.

— Je ne suis pas en train de vous mentir bougre d'idiots ! J'ai déjà fait les rituels, tous les rituels de mariage de toutes les régions de Bretagne pour faire plaisir à tous les chefs de clan. Même celui où il faut aller traire une chèvre avec une main attachée et un bandeau sur les yeux. Tous je les ai fait ; alors maintenant vous êtes content et vous sortez de ma piaule pour que je puisse roupiller. »

Les deux chevaliers acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se retirer.

« Mais alors, Sire, si vous avez fait les rituels, comment ça se fait que vous avez pas d'enfants ? » demanda Karadoc en frappant dans sa main quand l'idée l'interrompit dans sa retraite.

« Ben oui Sire, comment ça se fait.

— Mais vous allez me foutre le camp à la fin ! » S'énerva Arthur bien près de bombarder les gêneurs avec ses oreillers.

« Non mais Sire faut nous comprendre on s'inquiète pour vous.

— Ben on croyait avoir trouvé la solution et en fait non, alors p'tête bien que vous êtes malade.

— Je ne suis pas malade, je suis en pleine forme et si vous me laissez pas dormir je vais vous montrer à quel point !

— Si vous voulez, Sire, on peut aller appeler Merlin, comme ça il vous trouvera un remède ; proposa Perceval.

— Mais je suis pas malade ! J'ai pas d'enfants parce que je ne couche pas avec la reine, c'est tout. Maintenant vous déguerpissez et vous me laisser me pieuter.

— Ah parce que vous couchez pas avec la reine ? s'étonna Karadoc.

— Mais alors comment que ça se fait qu'elle est tout le temps dans votre chambre ?

— Non parce que là on comprend pas, vous êtes pas clair.

— Ou alors c'est parce que vous la faites dormir par terre, après ça m'étonne plus que des fois elle ait les cheveux en pétard.

— Mais vous êtes con comme la lune ou quoi ! Bien sûr que la reine dort dans mon lit et pas par terre, c'est juste que j'y touche pas.

— Ah, c'est parce que vous savez pas comment faire. Je peux vous expliquer si vous voulez, au début moi aussi ça m'a surpris ; proposa gentiment Karadoc.

— Mais bien sûr que je sais comment faire. C'est juste que la reine je peux pas.

— Ah ouais ben c'est comme le frère de mon cousin alors. » déclara Perceval recevant l'illumination.

« Votre cousin.

— Ah ben non, le frère de mon cousin.

— Oui mais le frère de votre cousin c'est votre cousin.

— Ah ben non puisque c'est son frère.

— Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que le frère de votre cousin c'est le fils de votre oncle...

— C'est pas faux... Ah oui mais là j'ai compris, c'est le fils de mon oncle.

— Et donc le fils de votre oncle c'est votre cousin.

— Ah ouais... Vous avez raison Sire, vous êtes super intelligent en fait.

— Comment ça, en fait ?

— Bon, pour en revenir au frère de mon cousin. Il est marié. Et puis ça faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés avec sa femme, j'étais tout petiot quand ya eu la noce et qu'ils ont fait les écrouelles, et donc y z-avaient pas d'enfants. Rien, même que sa mère elle se désolait. Et puis un jour il a ramené un pèlerin à la maison et depuis il dort dans son lit. Et ben vous me croirez ou pas mais depuis qu'y dort avec le pécos, trois enfants qu'il a eu. Trois enfants en trois ans. C'est du cent pour cent de réussite ça. »

Karadoc applaudit l'exploit.

« Finement joué Perceval. La solution est toute trouvée. Vous voyez Sire, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans nous. »

Arthur en eut marre de lutter, marre de se retenir, marre de devoir être un roi juste, bon et compréhensif. Au moins s'il avait été un tyran comme son père aucun gusse ne serait venu à deux heures du mat' pour lui dire de mettre un mec dans son lit.

Alors il fit ce que font tous les rois bons, justes et magnanimes quand ils sont énervés, il dégaina Excalibur et se jeta sur les empêcheurs de dormir en rond.

Karadoc et Perceval n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et sauvèrent leur adorable carcasse.

Enfin seul, Arthur ferma la porte, revint vers son lit adoré, éparpilla ses vêtements, se cogna le pied à la brique qui avait été laissée dans le lit et s'endormit avidement.

xxx

Le bon roi Arthur était un guerrier. Il possédait comme les grands combattants cet instinct qui les réveille au milieu de la nuit lorsqu'un ennemi sournois tente de les surprendre dans l'abandon du sommeil.

Mais hélas cet instinct ne semblait pas marcher dans le cas d'un allié qui venait vous rendre visite la nuit. Voilà pourquoi lorsque Perceval s'assit sur le lit le roi continua de ronfler du sommeil du juste en grommelant qu'il exterminerait toutes les truites arc-en-ciel.

« Sire. Eh, Sire ?

— Quoi? Que? Qu'où ? marmonna le roi en se débattant.

— Sire, c'est moi, Perceval.

— Agué ?

— Perceval, vous savez le chevalier de la Table Ronde. Celui que vous avez chevaliérisé. »

Le bon roi Arthur finit par ouvrir de petits yeux endormis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? demanda-t-il trop fatigué pour se mettre en colère.

— Ben en fait je repensais à ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure.

— Mais vous pouvez pas aller penser dans votre lit ? Et puis comment vous êtes rentré ?

— Ben j'ai demandé la clef à une boniche.

— Et elle vous l'a donnée ?

— Ben oui, elle voulait surtout que je la laisse dormir.

— Bon alors maintenant vous reposez la clef là et vous retournez dans votre piaule. » dit le roi en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller comme un homme pressé de se noyer.

« Ah non mais Sire si je suis venu c'est pour vous dire que si vous voulez on peut faire un essai.

— Mais un essai de quoi ?

— Ben vous savez pour guérir votre...stabilité... truc là.

— Non. Juste non. Maintenant vous êtes gentil, vous me laissez dormir.

— Non mais si vous voulez, je peux me coucher là, à la place de la reine et dormir.

— Non !

— Mais vous verrez, tout va bien se passer, vous avez qu'à fermer les yeux et penser à la reine.

— Ah non, vraiment non, vaut mieux pas sinon je vais faire des cauchemars.

— Non mais Sire, j'ai l'habitude, je le fais tout le temps avec Karadoc. Vous vous avez juste à dormir. »

Le roi se fit alors un devoir de battre son vassal à coup d'édredon. Mais hélas il fut fatigué avant que le pauvre ne meure de ses contusions et de l'ingestion des plumes qui volaient dans l'air . Le roi se laissa alors tomber dans son oreiller, remonta les couvertures sur sa tête et se détourna du monde extérieur.

Perceval resta un certain temps immobile, sans savoir vraiment comment réagir. Le roi l'avait frappé mais il ne l'avait pas jeté dehors et puis est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un proverbe qui disait que qui ne dit deux mots consent... Bon il ne savait pas quels étaient les deux mots, mais en tout cas le roi ne les avait pas dits. Et puis en plus il avait froid dans sa chemise de nuit et sans chaussettes.

Alors Perceval le chevalier sans chaussettes prit la place de la reine Guenièvre et se hâta de coller ses pieds froids contre ceux du roi.

« Mais ça va pas la tête !

— Ben c'est qu'il fait froid dans les couloirs, faudrait voir à régler ce problème quand même. »

Le roi ne répondit pas, ignorant son compagnon de lit.

« N'empêche il est vachement chouette votre lit on s'enfonce dedans.

— Bon vous allez la fermer, faut que je dorme moi ! » aboya Arthur en se tournant vers le remplaçant de sa femme.

« D'accord, bonne nuit, Sire.

— Bonne nuit ! » grommela sa majesté des grognons.

La paix descendit lentement sur la chambre et les ronflements royaux se mêlèrent aux sifflements chevaleresques.

xxx

Quand Angarade, aidée de la fidèle mais inefficace Nessa, apporta le jour suivant le déjeuner du roi elle eut l'étrange surprise de trouver son cher et tendre promis dans le lit de Sa Majesté. Légèrement décontenancée, elle renversa malencontreusement tout le contenu du plateau sur les dormeurs avant de claquer la porte.

Nessa, aussi agitée et stupéfaite que le lui permettait sa nature bovine demanda alors aux deux gisants terrassés par le gruau, les tisanes et les fruits :

« Euh je fais quoi moi alors, je vous ramène un autre plateau ou pas ? »


End file.
